wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Poisonberry (Altersona)
There's a fine line between angry and grumpy. Angry isn't nice, but grumpy is funny -Rick Wakeman Every dragon has a dark side Iceberry is the nice me. The positive me. Poisonberry is more the grudging me. The one who sees the bad side of things. Ask for relationships if you want, sonas only, but be warned, Poisonberry is not as nice as Iceberry. AWESOME CODING IS BY ECHO, DO NOT STEAL IT OR THE CHARACTER OR EDIT EXCEPT FOR CATEGORIES OR I WILL FIND YOU. Appearance As Poisonberry, like Iceberry, can only change the colours on her wings, she cannot make her entire body one colour, but she can make it two. Her RainWing scales are black as night, her IceWing scales pale as a full moon. Her head is moon-white with black-blue eyes. It is a RainWing head with IceWing colouring. Her main build is IceWing, with RainWing wings and, as said above, a RainWing head. Personality Poisonberry loves reading and when people interrupt her reading, she gets mad at them. She gets mad at people easily, and her anger makes her normally-black RainWing scales turn bright red. She, unfortunately, sees not what Iceberry sees, the positive sides of dragons, but their negative qualities. She sometimes insults people, but often Iceberry stops her before she can do something mean. (Btw, this is a metaphor referring to the fact that I can insult people, but my nice side usually stops me before I am rude or hurting). And she fears death. She knows life will be long and fruitful, but after having her mother's friend die, it is hard not to. History (History changes based on RP) Tools of the Trade RP Poisonberry once lived a normal life. She spent her days hanging out with her friend Iceberry, hissing at any bullies or her annoying brother, Everest. She ate delicious foods made by Berry's nanny, Daffodil, and messing with annoying male dragonets, scaring them with her frostvenom. Ah, but that frostvenom, it changed her life. For the worse. A powerful trade lord, Buzzard the SandWing, got wind of her frostvenom and Iceberry's ability to use both venom and frostbreath from a former friend of theirs, and soon they became prize trade dragons, though they didn't know it. Until the day the SandWings stormed Berry's home. The two of them were waiting for Berry's mom to come home, sitting on Berry's couch, when suddenly 6 or 7 dragons burst into the house and charged straight for them, holding large sacks that they obviously meant for them to go in. Iceberry screamed, terrified, as a couple dragons started to grab her, but Poisonberry, angry, went into a frightened sort of rage, her black scales turning red as she spit frostvenom at them. "Run!" she shrieked at Iceberry. Iceberry shook her head. "I can't leave you!!" she cried. "I can't." Poisonberry rolled her eyes and shoved Berry out the door, while trying to fend off the SandWings, but she was faltering. "Go!" Poisonberry gasped, shutting and locking the door. She then felt a horrible tickling sensation on her back. She turned her head, and a SandWing was standing there, a horrible expression on his face. "Nighty night, little hybrid," he said with a cruel grin. Poison didn't even have time to cry out before he covered her snout with a handkerchief, laughing evilly. The world went black, and she toppled to the floor. She was at the mercy of the SandWings now, and they would make her pay for how she'd treated them. And make her pay they did. When she awoke, the SandWings force-fed her bugs and slugs, and laughed cruelly when she gagged, saying, "Eat it little girlie, it's all you'll get today," and scraping her with their claws, smiling triumphantly when she cried out, laughing, "You've been a bad, bad, girl. You know that? And bad girls get punissshed" Then when they were done torturing her, the one who was carrying her said, "Nighty night, little hybrid" again in his horrible voice and covered her snout with the handkerchief, and the evil SandWings would return her to the bag and continue on towards Buzzard's lair. When it was cold, they would tie her snout shut and tie her to a tree to sleep in the frozen air, making sure she could tell how cosy and warm they were. When it was hot, they'd tie her up tightly in the sack and leave her boiling in the sun as they went to hunt for food for themselves, and disgusting edible things for Poisonberry. When they got back, they'd cook their food close to where she was, forcing her to smell the delicious aromas. Sometimes, the nastiest one with the horrible voice would open up the sack and hold the delicious food right out of her reach, and when she tried to grab it, cackled loudly and said, "You don't deserve this good food, girlie. Only good girls get good food. You've been very bad, so you get bad food. Poor little girlie." Then he quickly switched hands and held up a huge tarantula. "You eat this," he said with a laugh. Abilities Poisonberry has an interesting type of RainWing venom. Frost-venom. How this works may seem disgusting, so read at your own risk. Poisonberry can spit a freezing cold venom that freezes and burns the target at the same time. It works almost like frostbite, but faster. If not treated quickly and properly, the attacked part of body will fall off. Relationships Mischief "If that darned prankster plays another prank on me..." Poisonberry finds Michief's liking of pranks to be a little annoying, especially when Mischief targets her. But if you really pestered her, she would admit that Mischief is actually one of the less annoying dragons. (That was MFP Mischief) Poisonberry doesn't trust Mischief much. And she has good reason to, as she has heard Mischief isn't the most trustworthy dragon around (That was Canon Mischief) Iceberry "She's my total opposite but almost... My friend?" Poisonberry and Iceberry may be very different, but as they say, opposites attract! Poisonberry finds the optimism of Iceberry a bit much sometimes, but then again that almost balances out her pessimistic nature. She is very grateful when Berry stops her anger from spiralling out of control. Terrific "First this dragon is mad as a bull, then she's calm and collected. Make up your mind, girl!" Poisonberry knows that Iceberry likes this dragon, but the only thing about her that isn't annoying to Poisonberry is the fact that she bakes cookies. Who could dislike a dragon who bakes cookies. Poisonberry, if nudged, after yelling at the dragon, would admit that she kind of likes Terrific because she isn't a dragon who likes to bug others. Totem "This dragon seems so '''happy!' But why does that annoy me? Berry is happy... I dunno, I'm confused. Well, I like scrolls too..."'' Poisonberry doesn't have a solid opinion on this dragon, sometimes finding her need to please her annoying, but liking similar things. She thinks that getting to know Totem would help her decide once and for all her opinion on them. Conjure "Erg, I like Conjure... right? I mean, he's like me, but not?" Gallery IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil, Platy RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil, Platy Poisonberry.jpg|Draconis Siirexus Poisonberry by Featherflight D4BD21A1-4F78-4068-8A09-2C5997581C42.png|Yin-yang Poisonberry and Iceberry, by Piggyxl!! Poiiisonberrry.png|By Forest!! Sketch-1545139046712.png|By WildLoner! FR POISONBERRY.png|By me on FR! Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress